


Surprise !:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Fears Of: (Coming Home: Post Aloha) Series: [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Celebrations, Consensual, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship, General, Graduation, Home, Homecoming, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Post-Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve manages to surprise the team, Is he successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This part of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Junior Reigns/Tani Rey, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Fears Of: (Coming Home: Post Aloha) Series: [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938886
Kudos: 3





	Surprise !:

*Summary: Steve manages to surprise the team, Is he successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This part of my series!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett was a little bit nervous about seeing his friends again, & he doesn’t know how they are gonna react to see them. His lover, & fiancé, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, kissed him as a response to calm him down. “Don’t worry, Babe, They **_will be_** glad to see you, & welcome you home”, He said, as he rubbed his hand up & down his lover’s back. “I know, I am just worried that they won’t want me around too much”, Steve said with a sigh, They shared another kiss.

They got the table all set up for the family dinner, & when it was perfect, They got themselves ready. The **_Five-O Commander_** just wanted to make it like it was usual, & that he never left. He had one surprise in the freezer in the garage, & he hopes that they loved it. He petted Eddie, & relaxed, as he waited for Danny to finish getting ready.

Soon, Everyone showed up, & Steve wasn’t feeling as nervous, as he did before. Officer Tani Rey was the first one to spot him, “Steve !”, She exclaimed with a squeal, as she ran over to him, She jumped into his arms, & hugged him. He smiled, as he hugged, & spun her around, “I missed you”, She said with a smile, The Former Seal said with the same excitement, “Surprise !, I missed you too”, & they hugged once more, as he greeted the other members of the ohana.

“Adam, You are looking good, Brother”, Steve greeted the former criminal, turned officer, Officer Adam Noshimuri, who hugged him back with a smile. “Great to see you too, You look well”, Adam said, as he checked him over with a critical eye. “Thank you, The trip helped me relax a bit”, The Hunky Brunette answered honestly.

“Hey, You are looking great, My Man”, Captain Lou Grover greeted him, as he gave him a big hug, & Steve replied, “You look great too”, & they each slapped each other on their arms. Officer Junior Reigns came up to him, “It’s great to have you home, We took good care of Danny, & Eddie for you”, He said, as they hugged each other tightly. Steve took a look around, & found that everything was in perfect order, Eddie & Danny were happy, & content, cause their ohana took good care of them.

Sgt. Quinn Liu greeted him with a fist bump, & a kiss on the cheek, She said, “It hasn’t been the same since you had been gone, Now, It feels like our whole ohana is back together”. “I am staying, Not going anywhere ever again”, Quinn hugged him this time, as a response, & then he let her go, The Former Seal decided to greet Lincoln Cole.

“Thank you for taking care of everything for me”, The Men shook hands, & “bro” hugged, Danny watched with a smile. He was glad that he was right. “Come on, Dinner is almost ready”, The Team told Steve & Danny that they got it, & for them to relax. As soon as they were all seated, & the food was out, They made some small talk.

Danny clinked a fork against his wine glass, & cleared his throat. “I got an announcement”, Everyone was giving them their attention. “Mr & Miss Thing”, He indicated to Tani, & Junior, “They graduated from the Police Academy”, The Ohana whooped, & cheered in response. The Young Couple kissed, as that was happening, Steve was happy that he came home, & they spent the rest of their time celebrating.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
